Incest
by MunroCFans
Summary: The title tells it all...
1. Caught

**Okay this is a bit different. I did this for someone on tumblr who really wanted it. I liked the idea so what the hell I'll write it =) I tried my best sorry if it isn't that good. I think it is though**

I was 13 and my brother Elijah was 14 when we first started to "explore" each other. It started off as just something that was fun. As in rubbing. Now I am 16 and Elijah is 17 and it is full blown fucking each other. You maybe think it is horrible, but I don't mind it. By the looks of it neither does he. Let's go back to the first time.

_4 years ago_

Elijah and I were playing in the back yard. He and i are really close. Closer than a lot of other siblings were; in one way or another. We were forced. Our parents were never really home and we depended on each other.

We went up to the tree house that our father made us one summer when we were younger as an apology present for being away all the time. "Elijah come here there's a bug eww!" I screamed seeing a spider.

"I told you to call me Eli and just step on it." He says as he pulls out his comic books. "Ew no I am not going near that thing." I snapped back. He walked over and stomped on it. "Happy?"

I was in the corner of the tree house was in the corner of the tree house and Eli was in the diagonal corner reading something that looked like a comic book. Until I saw him doing something to himself "down there".

"Eli what are you doing!" I yelled. He looked up at me and rolled his eyes. "I am just satisfying myself." He smirked. "What does that mean?" I questioned. He stood up. "It's when you get that feeling down there and you do something about it. For me it is stroking myself. For you it is fingering or… Rubbing I guess."

I looked at him weird. "Uh, okay I think we are a little too young for that." I started to walk out of the tree house. I felt Eli grab my arm and pull me back into the tree house. He said "Actually, we're at the right age to start feeling this way. It is our hormones."

I look at him and raise an eyebrow. He started "If you want, I could…show you?" He smirked. "Oh my gosh Eli, what do you mean by show me?"

"I mean satisfy you. Fulfill your needs for you." I was thinking about it and remembered that we were related! Isn't that incest or something. "NO OF COURSE NOT ELIJAH" He shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his magazine. "I was just offering. I could have made you feel something you never felt before. I knew you were going to say no. You're so predictable." He said.

I got defensive and snapped back at him. "I am NOT predictable." He ran up to me and said "Prove it" I was unsure of letting him do this to me. I mean it is my brother I can trust him with my body. "Okay, you can satisfy me if that's what it's called." I gave in.

He smirked and walked to me. He pushed the hair in my eyes behind my ear and started to kiss my neck. Did he know what he was doing? Is he going to hurt me? All these questions were running through my head and I couldn't decide whether I wanted to back out or satisfy myself as he would call it.

"Let's go to my bedroom. We can get comfortable." I shook my head in agreement and walked with him to his bedroom. Our parents weren't home so it was a good time to do this. We made it to his bedroom and he guided me to his bed.

"I won't hurt you, you know I love you Clare." I started to feel more relaxed when he said this to me. He was on top of me and he was kissing my neck. I was wearing a skirt so I guess things would go fast. I started to feel his hands wonder up my skirt.

He was massaging my inner thighs. I couldn't help the yelp that came from my lips. Elijah had smirked in accomplishment. "You like that Clare?" He said attacking my lips. I was surprised because I had never kissed a boy. I wouldn't want to remember my first kiss as me and my brother.

He then ripped my skirt off leaving me in my shirt and my underwear. He parted my legs and started rubbing me threw my underwear. My head bolted back. I never knew I could feel like this. It was a weird feeling. Something in the pit of my stomach.

He began to rub faster and faster. With that grew a huge wet stain. He smiled and tore off my underwear. It was weird. I felt comfortable now. He started to suck something that sent pleasure flying threw my body. I moaned in excitement. His tongue started to flick at it over and over, faster and faster.

Moans were flying out of my mouth and as I was at the feeling where I felt something about to explode when he stopped. He slapped me down there. It felt so good I couldn't stand it. He pushed his middle finger inside of me. Starting off slow; my hands were gripping his sheets. I felt like there was nothing I should worry about. Everything didn't matter. That's when he added another finger and I went crazy. He was pushing them in and out erratically. He hit a spot that...made me feel amazing. I couldn't stop it from happening. I felt my walls shake spastically. After that I felt tired. I collapsed onto Elijah's bed.

"So Clare, how did I make you feel?"

"Amazing."

_4 years later_

I was washing dishing when Elijah came into the kitchen to get something to drink. He was shirtless; how I liked him. He saw me and came up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist. "Hey Clare" He said with his famous smirk. "Elijah get off me I am washing dishes." I pushed him off me. "What have I told you about calling me Elijah?"

"You told me not to…" I replied shyly. "Well than it looks like I will have to punish you." He said seductively. This was basically a routine, he would find some way to punish me and we'd end up fucking each other. Our parent's weren't home at the time. I mean are they ever?

Eli twirled my hair up in his hand and pulled me to his stomach. My back was up against his chest and I heard him breathing in my ear. "Now take off your clothes and bend the fuck over." He said demandingly.

I ripped my clothes off and leaned over the counter. Waiting for his cock to enter me. I heard him unzip his pants the pants hit the floor. I smiled knowing what was coming next. He rubbed the tip of his dick around my pussy.

"Don't tease me Elijah." I said. It was hard to talk. He grabbed my waist bruising my hips "DON'T CALL ME ELIJAH" He said while pouncing into my tight pussy. I literally screamed. His thrusts were long and hard. "Oh Eli, fuck!" I screamed. He was fucking me so hard you heard our skin slap together.

"You like that sis" He slapped my ass. "Ohhhhhhhh" My hands were behind my back. He pulled out of me and flipped me over so I was facing him on the counter. My legs were wrapped around his waist bringing him deeper inside me.

"Eli please stop you're going to hard on me." I begged. He slowed down and soon came to a complete stop. "What the fuck Eli?" I said protesting. "Get up and get to my room. Now" I walked through our house to his room and hopped onto his bed waiting for him.

"Ohhhhhh Ellllllliiiii where arrrreeee youuuuuu?" I questioned giggling. I heard footsteps I got up off the bed to surprise him in the hallway. I was completely naked.

"Eli come here I won't bit." I heard the footsteps get closer to the room. They were right beside the room. I jumped out and screamed "GOTCHAAAA" I grabbed hold to the person. It was my mother.

**Ok that was long =) hope you guys liked that little surprise! Well this was a one-shot goodbye!**


	2. 4 years ago

**I am back =) to be honest I have no clue how to start this off. I honestly don't want to disappoint anyone. I am not the best writer out there. So here it goes. Enjoy =)**

_4 years ago_

I woke up on Sunday morning and felt, Amazing. I never thought I would enjoy what my brother did to me yesterday. It is kind of twisted in a way. His fingers were incredible. I wonder what it would feel like if I tried to satisfy him. Would he go for that, or was this just a onetime thing.

I got out of bed and walked down to my kitchen where I saw my mother home and cooking. "Sweetie here is some breakfast" She said putting the plate down on the table next to Elijah's plate. I walked over to my seat and looked at Elijah. He had a smirk plastered on his face.

I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to him. I started to eat my breakfast when all of a sudden I felt a hand move on my thigh. It was Elijah's hand. I took a breather from eating and I looked up at him. He wasn't looking directly at me. He was looking straight forward rubbing my leg under the table.

I pushed his hand away just to have it placed back on my thigh higher than it was before. I swipe him away again. This time it was successful. I didn't mind, but my mother was in the kitchen with us. "Okay kids I am off to work. Be good okay? Your father will be back around 10" Our mother said whilst rushing out the door.

I heard the door slam shut and there was Elijah's hand. He was massaging up and down my legs. "Elijah we need to stop this. We are related for Christ sake" I said frustrated. "Oh come on Clare live a little. It won't hurt to do it again. From the looks of it, you really enjoyed yourself yesterday." He said cocky as ever. "Could you be more smug?" I screamed. "Absolutely"

There was his sarcastic self coming out to play. He got up from the table and threw his dish in the sink and walked to his room. I finished my breakfast and went to watch T.V. I search for something to watch and I found Drake and Josh. I love this show! As I was watching it I heard footsteps coming into the living room.

I turn around to see Elijah; he walked up to the T.V blocking my view. "Could you move?" I said with an attitude. "I don't know can you make me?" I shook my head and just gave him the remote because I never win when we argue. He began to switch threw the channels and stopped at one. Right when he put the remote down I started to hear moans coming from the T.V.

"Elijah shut this off!" I yelled. "Mom and dad aren't here. They'll never know. Unless you're going to tell them." He gives me a dirty look. I give up on the dispute and get up. Elijah brings me back down to the couch and says "Watch it with me." I look at him in disbelief. "No Elijah" I try to move but he has me down. "Maybe we can try some of the things we see?" I think for a minute. I stop resisting and sit down comfortably on the couch. This couldn't be too bad right?

A girl starts to unbutton a boys pants and do something with his thing. I try to look away, but Elijah makes me look. She takes her hand and puts it on the boys penis. She does this weird thing and goes up and down with her wrist. It was interesting really to know how this happens. "Elijah, do you want me to do this to you?" I asked wanting to try something new. "If you honestly want to, go ahead." I move closer to him. Not knowing for sure what to do. I place my hand on his belt wanting to undo it. I was nervous as hell. I start to un do his belt and take it off.

He was looking at me with an intense eye. I finally got his pants down to his ankles and pulled down his boxers to reveal his thing. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big, but how should I know. I held it in my hand and mimicked the girl on T.V. Going up and down with my wrist. It felt squishy at first, but then it started to get harder. I could tell by his facial expressions he was liking this. Then I saw the girl on the T.V take it into her mouth.

I look at Elijah nervously. "It's okay Clare. You don't have to do that." He reassured me. "I want to. How do I do it?" I questioned. He huffed out a laugh. "Okay there really isn't any way to describe it. Just stick it in your mouth and suck. Like a lollipop." I did as he said. I lowered my head down to his penis and stuck it in my mouth. It felt weird. A good kind of weird though. I felt his hips buckle when I went all the way down on his penis. I came back up, sucking it like he said. I broke the chain of my lips on his penis and rose my head.

"God Clare, do that again." I did as he said. I began to suck faster. I felt his hand latch onto my hair and push me down. He earned a gagging sound from me. He lifted his hips and began to thrust in my mouth. Mimicking the act of sex. He pulled out of my mouth and pushed me so I would be lying on my back. He pulled down my shorts and my under garments and opened my legs wide. His head was at the level of my vagina. He started to suck on a very sensitive part of me again. "Elijahhhhhh." I said while he turned me over so I was on my knees. He stuck his 3 fingers in me harshly while I was on my knees and pumped them in and out of me. I heard his fingers mixing with my fluids. "Cum for me Clare." I heard him say. I had no idea what the word cum meant so I just ignored it.

He started to rub my sensitive spot and that was it for me. I exploded all over his fingers. I turned to see him sucking them clean. He seems very experienced even though I know he is not. "Clare finish me off. You can't leave a man hanging here." I got up and started to stoke his man hood. I saw his body start to shake for some reason. His hands were shaking and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He was trying to grab onto things around him to hold onto. That is when something flew out of his penis and hit him straight in the face. "AHH WHAT THE FUCK!"

**There you have it. The second chapter of incest. I might always end it off with something funny :P I enjoy writing this story for some reason…Well I hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think! Give me ideas you want me to include in the stories. **


	3. That dirty deed some call love

**I am not putting a day of the week on this story. When I have an idea for a chapter I will write it :P but other than that it will probably be a surprise each time a week. Maybe it will be updated 3 days in a row you never know! By the way, Clare doesn't believe in abstinence in this story. Enjoy!**

_3 years ago_

I am so excited to start high school! I will be going to Degrassi like my older brother Elijah. It seems like such a fun experience! Elijah said it isn't as fun as it seems, but I will beg to differ. I will meet new people. Possibly boys.

A new relationship is just what I need! My new school year starts in a month! Our mother is taking me and Elijah out to buy new school supplies and new school clothes. I love shopping for that stuff! That feeling of putting everything in that new school bag! I can't wait!

Elijah and I were getting ready to go out. I was taking off my shirt when I felt someone behind me in my room. I turn around to see Elijah standing behind me with his stupid smirk. "Elijah what are you doing in my room?" He walked to my bed and sat down. "Just wanted to see my favorite girl, is that a crime?" I put on a different shirt and turned to him. "No, but incest is." I smiled.

"Oh Clare with the years you have grown, so has your smart ass remarks. Watch your mouth or I might have to spank you." He walked behind me and squeezed my butt. It may have seemed wrong but I sort of liked it. He walked out of my room and slammed the door. I jumped a little bit.

_A month later (Clare Starts Degrassi)_

I walked through the doors of Degrassi with Elijah and he went the opposite way leaving me to fend for myself. I looked at my locker that the school gave me and went searching for it. Once I found it, I also found out it is in the worst place a locker could be. Next to the boy's bathroom.

I un packed my book bag and placed everything in my locker. I looked at my schedule for my first class it was Math. I closed my locker looking at my schedule and not my surrounding. I ended up bumping into someone. "Oh I am so sorry." All his books fell. "It's no problem" He said to me smiling. "Hi my name is K.C" He put out his hand. I was speechless.

I felt like a fool standing there motionless. Just in shock. "Oh, um,uh, I am new here. OH wait, my name isn't new its Clare." I said smiling like a fool. "You're cute" He said and continued with "I am a freshman too, what is your first class?" He asked. "I have math with " I answered his question. "Really, me too. You want me to walk with you?" I looked up in surprise. "YES, I,mean,uh sure." Did that really just happen?

_Back at home_

I lie in my bed and write in my diary. I couldn't wait to go back to school to see K.C. I hear my door creek open. I see a black headed boys head pop in. It was Elijah. He jumped on my bed. "How was your first day of high school?" He moved on the bed and put his arm around me so my head was on his chest. "It was awesome!" I said excited. "Oh really? So did you meet anyone?" He asked. "Yes. A certain person caught my eye." I answered. I looked up at him and his facial expression changed into a stern face. "Who? Tell me." He said angry. "Whoa Elijah calm down. His name is K.C" I said. "Oh so is he like a crush? Do you like him or something?" He got up and started to pace around my room. Like he was jealous of something. "Oh no are you jealous?" "No I am not jealous I am just mad. He could hurt you."

I got up in a rage. "You don't even know him!" I screamed. He walked over to me and sat me down on the bed next to him. "Clare calm down I am sorry, that's not how I wanted to come off." He said apologetic. He laid me down and lifted my shirt. "Elijah we can't mom's in the other room." I warned. "Don't worry about it."

He laid on top of me and started to kiss my neck. He knows that's what I love. "So Clare I was thinking. Would you want to take it to the next level?" I waited a few seconds to answer. "Like how?" I asked. "Like sex." He said. I started to think about it. I have wondered how it would feel every time we had oral sex. "I don't know." I said confused. "I won't hurt you. It will feel good. In time." "What do you mean "In Time?" I said getting up. "I mean it will hurt at first. You are a virgin." He pulled me back down. "If you promise to go slowly than fine." He smiled. He pulled off my night gown. I wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Only panties.

Elijah held my breast in his hand and massaged it. He pinched my nipple with his thumb and pointer finger. "Eliiii" I moaned. He took my nipple into his mouth and began to suck it. While doing the same pinching as before to my neglected breast. His lips trailed down to the place above my vagina. He blew air and it felt so good. He began to kiss down to my vagina. His told caught hold to my clit and he began to run his tongue up and down my vagina hole.

He placed his thumb over the sensitive bud of tissue and rubbed lazy circles around it. His mouth ate me out so well. Not leaving any spot unsucked or licked. The pleasure coursing through my body was unthinkable. He began to finger me when he hit a spot that made me squirt. My legs began to get weak and I was in pure ecstasy.

"Elijah please I want you inside me,_ deep"_ I said in pleasure. "Patience is a virtue madam" He said whilst unzipping his pants and taking them off. His shirt was long gone by now. He set up his penis near my vagina and rubbed it up and down. Making me moan out his name "Oh Elijah" "You have to stop calling me that Clare. Now are you ready for this?" I thought to myself. "I am ready Eli." He pushed into me it felt weird at first. He got to a restriction and broke through it. Here comes to pain.

I latched onto Elijahs back and didn't let go. It hurt so badly. He was going slowly. I knew he wanted to go faster, but I just couldn't handle it. I closed my eyes shut not wanting a tear to fall from them, but I failed. Eli kissed the tear away and continued with his slow deep thrusts.

After a few minutes I got used to it and I wanted more. "Elijah faster." He obliged and went deep and fast. "Clare you're so tight." He fucked me faster. His hands were pinned to the side of my head and I could see the veins popping out of his neck. He was close. He pulled out and left the tip of his dick inside me and thrust it back inside me_ hard_ hitting a spot that drove me insane. "God Eliiiiii fuck me!"

He went fast than ever and that was it. I was gone. I felt pleasure running through me. My veins were shaking with this pleasure he gave me. He rode it out with me. We weren't done though. He pulled his dick out of me and slapped my vagina with it. He pushed himself back inside me and started to slow down his thrust. He grunted and I felt his hot seed spill inside me.

He collapsed onto the side of my bed. Our breathing was out of sync. When we heard a knock. "Clare you okay in there? I heard you screaming" Elijah jumped up and hid under the bed and took his clothes with him. "Uh, yea mom I am okay!" I jumped off my bed and my feet fell of something. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" I heard Elijah scream. It was his hand.

**That was long for me, but so worth it. How did you guys like it? Was it a fail? I feel weird posting it, but here. Hope you liked it! Review please :P**

**Hate to do this but 55 reviews=chapter 4**


	4. That awkward moment

**Thanks for all the sweet reviews guy! Sorry if I am not updating my other fan-fic's I just threw myself into this one. Since you guys got me to 60 reviews I had to write another chapter! Sorry if it is a little weird. I always feel weird about my story's :l **

_3 years ago_

It's been a week since Elijah and I did the dirty deed. Every time I see him, it gets more and more intense. I just want to take his clothes off and fuck him. It's my stupid hormones. He's been acting really jealous since I met K.C. I hope he knows that this is only sex. We are sibling, we can't be together.

I invited K.C over to study for our first math test of the year. I was kind of lacking in math skills and he wasn't. I heard a knock on my bedroom door

. "Who is it?" I asked. "Elijah your little boyfriend is here." I get up and fix myself. K.C enters the room and we stand there awkwardly.

"Uh you want to sit?" I patted the spot next to me on the bed. "I thought we would study out your living room." He says. I raise an eyebrow and take his hand. We walk to my living room and take a seat. Elijah was in the kitchen eating. K.C and I took a seat and got out books.

"So that's why 5x-5=90 is 19." He states. "I am not following along" I say while laughing.

"It is simple really. Here let me show you." He goes to grab my paper, but he drops his pencil. We both lean into get it, but we ended up bumping head. "Ouch" I scream. "Oops I am sorry."

"It's fine." We look at each other and began to laugh really loud. We stopped and looked into each other's eyes and we lean in. I felt his lips touch mine and I was in pure bliss. We start to get into it when we heard a foot patting the floor. We both looked up to see Elijah.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister?" We both rise up and look at Elijah in astonishment.

"Uh, I didn't mean to get you made Elijah. We just got lost in the moment." K.C tries to cover it up. "My name is Eli, you hormone raged boy. Get out of my house." He screams. K.C grabbed his stuff and ran out of the front door.

"Elijah what the fuck is your problem?" I scream walking over to him. "Don't curse at me Clare. I don't want you near that boy ever again or I swear I will—"

"You will what?" "Don't underestimate me." He walks closer to me. "You know what Elijah you're a little prick." I say as he walked even closer to me.

He picked his head up and slapped me across the face. "Don't you talk to me like that Clare. I am your older brother god dammit!"

I stumble backwards and look at him with tears about to fill up my eyes. I couldn't believe he just hit me. A tear fell from my eyes. "I hate you!" I ran up to my room and jumped onto my bed.

I dug my head into my pillow and started to sob. He had no right to tell me who I should and shouldn't hang out with. What is his problem? I just wanted to punch him in the face right about now. He was acting like an overprotective father or something. I didn't like this at all. Not one bit.

I heard footsteps and I knew it was Elijah. He went into his room and slammed the door. I heard shuffling like he was throwing stuff around. He was screaming too. BOOM! I jumped a little. Then everything stopped.

I ran out of my bed to go to his room and see if he was okay. "Elijah are you okay." I said while opening the door. What was behind his room was a mess. He really messed everything up. His bed was a mess. All the blankets on the floor. His T.V was smashed in. Magazines were everywhere.

Then I saw him huddled in the corner crying. "How could you do this to me Clare?" "We are Brother and Sister. We are NOT together. Get over it." I ran out of his room and ran back into mine slamming the door and jumping into bed again. I didn't want to see him ever again.

_3 days later at Degrassi_

K.C and I got over what happened 3 days ago. So have Elijah and I. I went to English and there was a new girl joining the class.

"Hello everyone this is Alli Bhandari and she is new to the school. Everyone please make her feel welcome." She took the seat right in front of me.

"Okay everyone will be getting partners this year." Mrs. Honey got out the list of names. "Turner with Vandacamp, Yardeni with Nickel, Bhandari with Edwards" And Alli turned around and looked at me. "Hey partner." She said smiling.

She didn't seem too bad. "Hey Alli looks like we will be seeing a lot of each other this year." I raised my hand because I had to pick up something from my locker.

"Mrs. Can I go to my locker?" "Sure, hurry though." I smiled running out of my seat to my locker. I got to my locker and went to put the combination in when someone walked out of the bathroom. It was Elijah. "Hey little sis, how's your day so far?" He said pushing my hand away from my lock and standing in front of my locker. I rolled my eyes. "Can you move?" I said annoyed.

"Wanna have fun?" He asked. "No Elijah we are in school."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the boy's bathroom. He pushed me into a stall and pushed up my dress. "Are we really doing this now?" I said not wanting to get caught. He smirked and pulled my dress off.

He made me bend over so my hands were up against the door to the stall. He made us go into the Handy cap stall so we had more room. It all happened so fast. He put his head in between my legs and began to suck me. Sucking out every droplet of cum that spews out of my pussy. He stuck his three fingers in my all at once not letting me get used to it. Just pounding them in and out. You could hear his fingers mixing with my juices.

He pulled them out and replaced them with his dick. Forcefully pumping in and out. "Fuck Clare I am gonna fuck you so hard."

He pulled my hair back. One hand was pulling my hair back and the other was slapping my ass every 2 minutes. He doesn't really use condoms. I am not worried though. As we were fucking we stopped immediately hearing someone open the door to the bathroom. We hoped they would hear us. It was pretty obvious though.

We heard a knock on our stall. I peeked under to see wheels. He was handy capped.

**Oh gosh :P just for starters I will end it off almost every chapter with something funny. I will not explain what happened after in another chapter. Just let your imaginations run ramped. I enjoy writing this fan-fiction. I believe I will cover everything till that moment that happened in the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**84 reviews= chapter 5 i changed it because i am 1 review away from 80 and i need time to write**


	5. Hearse's can be fun

**Okay I know I promised a new chapter at 80, but you got me there so fast I had no time to make one. So here is the chapter. I would like to say I am writing a new fan-fiction. It is really out there so you guys will have to give it a chance. **

_2 years ago_

"Elijah stop poking me." I nagged. He wouldn't stop fucking poking me. I swear I could just strangle him.

"Oh stop whining Clare. Pay attention to Dawes." He replied.

This is what I have to deal with every 8th period. I got through freshman year okay. Nothing else happened. It is pretty weird having a class with your own brother. Especially one that you have sex with on a regular basis.

"Okay class get together with your partners and work on your essays."Dawes commanded.

Did I mention? Elijah is my English partner too. It just keeps getting better and better. The past year he has been annoying me from behind. I sit right in front of him. He does stupid stuff. Pokes me, pulls my hair, gives me wet Willy's. It is ridiculous! It never stops. Mom recently bought him a new vintage hearse that smells so fucking bad. He has to drive me to and back from school.

We've fucked in the back of his hearse. Not very comfortable I could say the least. He insists that it is so wonderful even though it breaks down every 5 god damn minutes. It just makes no sense why someone would get a hearse for a car. Out of all the cars in the freaking world; it had to be a hearse.

"Clare it is almost time to go. I have to drop off Juliet before we go home is that alright?" He asked.

"What is she your girlfriend now or something?" I turned to him wanting to punch him out right then and there on the spot.

"No, just a girl…friend." He tried to cover it up.

How could he be this stupid! This girl was my enemy. She is a slut too! She does every single drug in the book. I couldn't even believe he is associating himself with her. She is just going to drag him down. For god's sake he was almost done with high school.

"I don't give a shit if you want to ruin your life by talking to her go do it!" I screamed.

"Clare would you like to share something with the class?" Dawes asked.

I looked around anxiously. "No Dawes." I turned back around to face the bored and sunk in my seat. Of course this would happen to me. I felt Elijah's hot breathing on the back of my neck.

"If you do this for me I promise to do something else." I could feel him smirking.

"Oh really; what would that promise be?" I asked flirtatiously.

"I will fuck your brains out in the back of the hearse. Since you love that car so much." I rolled my eyes and agreed.

The bell rang and it signaled that it was time for school to end for most of us. I walked to the hearse waiting for Elijah because somehow I had lost him. I saw him walking out of the school with Juliet by his hip. I hated that bitch. Elijah's hand was on her waist.

In 9th grade i started dating this boy K.C. He cheated on me with her. Elijah was there for me when I cried. He said he would get people to do stuff to her if I wanted him to. How could he turn around and stab me in the back like this.

"Elijah what is she doing here?" I heard from a distance. As they approached I rolled my eyes.

"She is my sister Juliet; do you have some sort of problem with that?" He asked her. She looked at me then back at him.

"Nope, no problem at all." She said smiling. With that fake smile.

We all got in the hearse. Squishing together because his car was so small up in front. There was a weird vibe in the car the whole ride to her house. When we finally arrived at her house I was forced to get out so she could get out.

"Goodbye Juliet." Elijah said with a kiss to her cheek. She waved goodbye and was on her way.

He looked at me with a smirk and was about to say something when he decided not to. He started driving away. He got to an abandoned road where he parked his car. He turned off his car and moved closer to me and began to suck on my neck.

"Elijah let's get to the back of your car." I said while opening the door to leave. I heard his door open and close with mine. He ran to the back of his car and opened up the back of the hearse for me.

"Lady's first malady." He said while bending over a little. I smiled and crawled into the hearse head first. As I was going in I felt a slap on my ass. He was already getting started.

"So I was wondering Clare, would you like to try something different." He said questioning me.

"Uh, what kind of different?"

"Anal sex."

I thought about my reply for a few seconds. I couldn't really tell if I wanted to do this or not. Would it hurt like it did when I lost my virginity? Or would it hurt more? I thought to myself some more and decided on what I was going to say to Elijah.

"Okay I will do it."

He smile and turned me over pulling down my jeans down. I kicked them off of my legs and sat up lifting Elijah's shirt from his body. I ran my fingers down his stomach admiring his figure. He jumped on top of me and pulled my shirt off me.

He kissed the crease between my both breasts. Cupping them with the bra. He kissed down my stomach and stuck his tongue into my belly button. Playing with the piercing that lies in it. He gets down to my pussy and rubs me threw my panties. When he decided to turn me over he had also taken off his pants.

He pushed my undergarments to the side and stuck his two fingers inside me.

"Elijahhhhhhhhh"

His lips came in contact with my pussy. Smothering it with his saliva. He held his penis in his hands rubbing my cunt with it. He stuck the tip of it in and took it out. Teasing me; making me want to die of lust. He pulled my panties down and his cock was at the entrance to my ass.

"Is it going to hurt?" I asked worried.

"I don't know, you tell me." He shoved himself inside me.

I screamed out in pain; not liking how this was feeling. I felt uncomfortable. He just kept on going, not caring that I was in pain.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Clare, fuck!"

He seemed to be enjoying himself. Soon the pain had gone away and every single time he was pushing into me I felt a shock of pleasure course through my whole body.

"Elijah, Fuck me!" I screamed out in pure pleasure.

He thrust harder and harder until he got me to cum. The orgasm was a different kind of orgasm. It was intense. I wanted it to stop, but I wanted the feeling again. It was hard to explain. Elijah kept fucking me until he was ready to cum and he did so in my ass.

"That felt amazing Clare."

"I know."

We both rested in the back of his hearse to re-energize ourselves. We both got up and dressed ourselves. I ran out of the hearse into the front seat. Elijah did so too. The drive home was pretty silent. It stopped getting awkward after we had sex a long time ago. We both walked into the house to find out mother cooking.

"Hey kids how was school?" She asked.

"It was interesting." I said while Elijah plopped down at the kitchen table.

"Clare Edwards what is on the back of your shirt?"

My eyes opened wide. "I swear it isn't cum!" I screamed.

"Why would you think I thought that? I thought it was just chalk. Why would you like to tell me something Clare?" She said raising an eyebrow.

What did I just get myself into?

**WAM BAM TURKEY AND HAM! Here is chapter 5. I didn't know how to end it off with something funny :P so you got something semi funny. Again I know Julia is her name, but I use Juliet because my sisters' name is Julia and that is just creepy to me. I will have to think about writing a chapter about what happened after Clare jumped onto her mother naked. Please tell me what you thought**

**100 reviews=chapter 6**


	6. My dear Juliet

**I am back! I believe for the next chapter I will make it 4 years ago again, but for this chapter it is 2 years ago. Also this will go into a rant in 3…2…1…**

**I want to thank you all for being so supportive of this! I hit over 100 reviews and I am so appreciative for you guys who like this story! Well I hope you enjoy chapter 6 of incest!**

_**This was recently brought to my attention. People are telling me that i am coping ZephryHearts idea of incest. First off i need to tell you guys i love her. I think every one of twitter knows that. To everyone saying this. Look at the dates our stories were publish,THAN talk to me. Don't blame any of us of coping! Coping is a serious thing in my book nobody copied off of anyone so everyone who keeps telling me this needs to sit the fuck down and bit your tongue. **_

_2 years ago_

I walked up to the school to see something so disgusting! Elijah and Juliet sucking faces with each other; I thought I told him to stay away from her.

"Elijah I think it is time for you to stop inviting herpes into your body and get to class." I said with a mouth full of sarcasm.

Elijah ripped Juliet from his face and pushed her away, acting like he was hiding something. He looked between me and her walking inside the building; not saying a word to either of us.

Juliet rolled her eyes at me and started to walk in Degrassi, but I pulled her from the door.

"Stay away from my brother Juliet." I said with a hint of regret.

"And if I don't what will you do?" Juliet said poking my shoulder.

She was testing my patience. All I wanted to do was flat out punch her in the face. She was asking for me to hit her. I will mess up that pretty little face of hers to.

I didn't answer her; I just simply walked past her bumping my shoulder into hers. If it was the last thing I did, it would be slapping the daylights out of her.

_8__th__ period_

Here I was, in English Class. I wanted to attack Elijah right then and there for what he did earlier. I swear he never listens to anyone. That girl is bad news, I am telling you. I was zoned out for the rest of English class. The bell rung and it woke me up from the gaze I was in.

I saw Elijah get up and run away quickly. He would have to face me sometime. He was the one driving me home. He can't just leave me.

I ran to catch up with Elijah, hoping he didn't drive away yet. I saw his head down on the steering wheel. I opened the door to his hearse and rushed to him.

"Elijah are you okay?" I asked.

"You were right Clare; I should have stayed away from her." He admitted to me.

"Oh there is no need to cry over it? What happened between you and her?"

He looked at me with sad eyes. Crying his eyes out; I just wanted to make his pain go away. I couldn't stand to see him this way.

"Clare I got Juliet Pregnant." He looked at me with despair.

I looked at him in disbelief. How could he be so stupid? Why would he even go near that disgusting person!

"Please Clare; please don't be mad at me. I should have listened to you I know!" He tried to tell me.

He pulled me into a hug that I couldn't deny. My big brother was crying in my arms and I couldn't do anything about it.

"It is okay Eli." I said trying to calm him down.

"You never call me Eli" He said to me.

"I know; I just felt like calling you Eli this time."

He smiled and kissed me forcefully. He grabbed me and put me on his lap. His hands tangled in my hair and my hangs around his neck.

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

We broke apart to see Juliet standing in front of the hearse looking at us. Fuck she is going to tell everyone. What in the world was I going to do?

Elijah ran out of the car and pulled Juliet by her arm to the hearse. What was he going to do to her? I thought to myself. He looked more pissed off than I have ever seen him before.

"You tell anyone about this Juliet and I will personally give you an abortion." He said to Juliet with anger in his eyes.

Juliet looked scared and defenseless.

"You can't give me an abortion Eli, you're too late." She said to him.

"WHAT! YOU GOT A FUCKING ABORTION!" Elijah screamed.

Everyone was gathering around us. Elijah was starting a scene. The next thing I know Elijah's hand was up and coming down to slap Juliet in the face.

"Elijah no stop it!" I screamed for him to stop.

"Don't start with me Clare or you'll get it too." He said to me.

Juliet had gotten away running out of the car. He started up the hearse and took off from the Degrassi parking lot. It was way too silent. Actually; I've never heard silence quite this loud.

I could see Elijah fuming; his grasp on the steering wheel was hard. His knuckles were white. I knew I should talk to him, but I was scared to.

"Elijah are you mad?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"Yes, but not at you, I am sorry for what I said to you in the hearse. I would never hurt you Clare." He apologized.

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my chest. He pulled into the drive way to our house, shutting off the engine to Morty.

We both walked inside, he was holding my waist. He guided me to his room and pushed me down on the bed.

"Please Clare, I need this." He said while kissing my neck.

I wasn't really in the mood, but I didn't want to do that to him; so I went along with it.

"Wait Elijah I don't want to have sex. Maybe I can just pleasure you instead?" I hoped he would say yes.

He nodded his head and undid his belt buckle. I stopped him and did the job for him. Pulling down his pants till they reached the floor, he had a growing problem.

I gripped him from inside his boxers and I began to stroke him slowly. Making his eyes roll into the back of his head. I removed my hand from his boxers and pulled them down.

I sat on the side of him holding his cock in my hands. I started where I left off, slowly stroking him. His hand was placed on my side, massaging it.

I dipped my head down to his cock; circling the tip of his penis with my tongue. His hips buckled with the pleasure I was giving him. I took him into my mouth; moving my head up and down. I was trying to mimic the act of sex perfectly.

He decided I needed some help so he tangled his hands in my hair pushing my head down. I went as far as I could, almost chocking on his length. He pulled my head up and down; making me go faster. I help the end of his penis.

Wanting to know what my limit was that wouldn't set off my gag reflex. He let go of my hair so I took him out of my mouth; it made a popping sound.

I began to pump his cock faster and faster. Seeing pre-cum begin to drip from his penis. I sucked his pre cum all up.

"Fuck!" Elijah screamed in pleasure.

I smirked and began pumping his cock even faster than before. His cum came squirting out of his cock onto the floor on his side of the bed.

I sucked what was left on his cock and laid down next to him.

"Hold on Clare I am going to go to the bathroom." He said before getting up.

He stood up and began to walk when he fell backwards falling right on his ass.

"FUCK! I slipped on my own cum." He said feeling disgusted.

I bent over the edge of the bed to look at him, I just laughed in his face.

**Even for this intense chapter I had to make the ending somewhat funny. I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you thought about it! It was a hard chapter to write! So I am just going to tell me what you think! I want feedback sometime! Do you like Juliet? Do you think it was wrong of Elijah to slap her? I don't know tell me what you think, sorry I said that already :P Well until next time! Goodbye!**

**I know this is like a circle,but i am doing it again! **

**117 reviews=chapter 7**


	7. DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO THIS

**Don't pay attention to this chapter...it's nothing...just...keep it here...shhhhhhh...**


	8. The mall can be fun too

**Aha, well I wrote chapter 7! Happy Easter everyone! I doubt you will read this because it's Easter and you have better things to do than read incest, but anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. I might be looking for a beta reader. Cause frankly, I suck at this, and I would love to have some help. Well enjoy! **

2 years ago

Elijah and I were on our way to the mall, we had to take his stupid car. I hated the hearse it was, stinky, annoying, and unreliable.

"It stinks in here Elijah." I complained.

"Maybe you should have taken a shower." He said with a smirk.

I playfully hit his arm, "That's not funny."

Elijah then reached for the radio and turned on awful **emo** music. He always tries to annoy me.

"This music is shit."

"You're shit."

"Elijah STOP IT!"

He mimicked "ELIJAH STOP IT."

There was just no getting through to him and his thick skull. I rolled my eyes and tried to shut him and the music out. We had finally arrived at the mall, I had never been so happy in my life.

Elijah and I walked side by side when entering the mall. Like an idiot he hit the handicap button to open the door automatically.

"You're stupid, Elijah."

He snaked his hand around my waist and moved his hand low enough and squeeze my butt.

"ELIJAH!" I screamed.

He stood in front of me laughing, how was this funny?

I dragged him into my favorite store, The Avenue. They had amazing dressed for prices that weren't through the roof.

"Elijah help me pick out a dress!" I squirmed.

"I think you'll look beautiful in every dress you wear." He said to me, sneaking a kiss in.

I grabbed one dress that was off one shoulder with ruffles. It was a greyish brown color; it stopped right above the knee.

"Hold on Elijah I am going to try this dress on. Try and find me other dresses I would wear." I asked of Elijah.

"Yea, yea, hurry up."

I had gotten the dress on successfully, when suddenly I heard the dressing room door unlock. Guess who it was? Elijah.

"Eli get out of the dressing room!" I screamed.

"Just be quite, I wanna try something"

He lifted the dress I was trying on up my leg. I tried to fight it, but he was just so persuasive. I had gone dress shopping for the school dance. It was Vegas themed. Elijah was going to be there too, all though I was dragging him to go.

Elijah finally lifted the dress fully off of me, leaving me only underwear. His lips traveled from my lips to my neck, in one swift movement.

"Fuck Clare"

He kneeled down pulled my underwear down my leg, kissing my leg every now and then. Elijah stood up and held my left breast in his hand kissing and licking my nipple as much as he likes, pinching the other nipple.

I let my hand rest on his belt buckle, trying to give him hints. He got it, and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoning his pants. Letting them drop to the floor, leaving him in his boxers alone.

I snuck my hand in his boxers, stroking his "little Eli".

"Do you like Elijah?" I asked seductively.

Elijah was making noised I never heard anyone make before. He slammed me into the mirror and thrust into me as hard as possible.

I tried not to make too much noise knowing people could hear us. He turned me around, brought my legs to his hips and thrust into me, once again _hard._

"Elijah please, harder"

"Clare people are going to hear us if I go any harder"

"Since when did you care what people think?"

"I don't. I'd rather us not go to mall jail and have our mother pick us up for having sex." He said with a smirk.

"Good choice."

He began to thrust erratically, I felt something build up. It was about to explode, I just couldn't keep quite.

"AH-ah-ah-fuck" I screamed.

I felt myself cum on his dick, not caring who heard me scream. Soon after I felt him cum inside me, his head was in the crook of my neck. He let me down easy, putting his clothes back on.

Elijah left my dressing room leaving me to clean myself up and get dressed. I heard a knock on my dressing room door.

"You might want to come out here, Clare."

I finally put all my clothes back on and came out of the dressing room.

"Why Elijah is there-"

I walked out of the dressing room just to see a crowd of people in front of my dressing room, looking at us like we have two heads on our shoulders.

Elijah leaned over to whisper something in my ear "I think they heard you."

I faked a smile, waved and grabbed Elijah's hand and ran out of the store. That was the most awkward moment in my life, other than when I accidentally told my mom I had cum on me.

As soon as we were a good distance away from the store Elijah started to crack up laughing. I joined in with him.

"You think they know we are related?" I asked Elijah.

"Probably not" He said catching his breathe.

We started walking to the food court, and Elijah stopped dead in his tracks.

"Fuck! It's Juliet. What do I do?" He asked me panicking.

"Just ignore the whore, what's she got with you, anyway?"

"You're right, just ignore her." He said in denial.

We walked up to KFC to order our food.

"Elijah get us some seats, I know what you want already."

Elijah waked away, I watched him get us seats. I ordered our food and waiting at the side of the counter. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there was Julia.

"Oh my god, are you stalking Eli? Get over it, he doesn't want you."

"Shut up Saint Clare, I wanted to know if he was dating anyone." She asked.

"Why would I tell you? You're a whore. You sleep around and get pregnant, and then you don't even tell the baby's father that you're getting an abortion. How much more of an ignorant piece of shit could you be?"

Her mouth was agape, our food order came and it was placed right next to me.

"Don't talk to Elijah, don't look at Elijah, and don't even THINK of him! Cause you're worth nothing. You let guys use you; all you'll end up with is AIDS. Here is what I have for you."

I took the mashed potatoes that I order and smashed them in Juliet's face. Taking the rest of my food and walking away.

I saw Elijah at the table, looking at me in pure surprise. I could tell he saw what just happened.

"Way to go sis!" He put up his hand for a high five.

I slapped my hand to his and put the food down on the table. I had enough of Juliet's shit.

"What you just did deserves a reward." He said to me, pushing my bangs out of my face.

"Oh really, and what will this reward be?" I asked.

"You'll just have to see when we get home." He said seductively in my ear.

**HA! I am making you guys wait to see how steamy it gets when they get home. I think I may add 2 sex scenes in chapter 8. I hope you guys liked this chapter! I have really bad writers block, sue me! No I'm kidding, don't sue me. Well enough of me rambling on. **

**147 reviews=chapter 8**


	9. Bed, bath, and beyond

**I know guys; you must be wondering why I was gone. I my Microsoft word expired and I needed a new one. I'm sure you'll forgive me….I did put two sex scenes in this mother fucker. So, I hope you enjoy it. It's literally all filled with sex….there is like no storyline to this chapter; JUST SOME HOT ASS SEX. Just warning you guys before you read. **

_2 YEARS AGO_

I was in a hurry to get home; too anxious to even think about what was going to go down. He was giving me a reward, I loved Elijah's rewards. Elijah's hand snaked up my thigh while he was driving, placing it near my _personal_ area. I was already almost dripping wet. Looking at his long strong fingers, swallowing the moan that was about to escape my pink lips.

"Elijah, please stop. I'm going to die of sexual frustrations by the time we get home." I pleaded to him, he returned the words with a smirk, and removed his hand from my thigh.

My eyes averted to the house that was coming up ahead. _"Thank god"_ I whispered to myself. Soon enough the car made a sharp turn into our driveway. Elijah turned to me while licking his lips, almost like I was his meal.

"You better be ready." Elijah said to me, placing his hand on my thigh again and squeezing it. I jumped from the pressure he put on my thigh, soon pushing it off to get out of the car. My hands are shaking in anticipation; trying to open the door. I pushed it open and ran to the bedroom, Elijah not far behind me.

I turned around and was caught by Elijah's hands around my waist, his green orbs looking directly at me. His sexual smirk was plastered on his face; he knew what he was doing to me. He leaned his head down and caught my lips. There was so much sexual tension building between us.

"Clare take off your clothes, _now_" He demanded.

"Demanding are we now?" I raised an eyebrow at Elijah; he just pushed me down onto his bed. He jumped on top of me; ripping my blouse off. I squealed from how rough he was treating me. I liked this side of him, it turned me on.

Elijah's lips trailed down my stomach, all the way down to the start of my jeans. Elijah removed his lips from me so they could form a half smile. His hands came up to unbutton my jeans, also undoing the zipper. He gripped my jeans and slid them off of my slender body.

I was only in my bra and panties, I flipped us over so I was on top of him, and I tore off his black v-neck that fit him so well. He unbuckled his own belt and took off his pants. My mouth formed the shape of an "o" because of what I saw, he had a _big_ problem. I cocked my head to the side, biting my lips and looking at him innocently.

"Clare, you should take care of this boner I have." Elijah said while nodding his head.

"Blunt much." I chuckled.

My tiny hand snaked their way into his boxers. His head fell back when my hand stroked him. I brought my lips up to his ear are whispered to him.

"_You like that?"_

"Fuck!" Elijah screamed. I pulled down his boxers and took them off completely. I brought him into my mouth, my right hand stroking him as my mouth was doing the same. My pink lips came off of his cock making a "pop" sound as they did.

He flipped me over so he was on top of me, unhooking my bra and slipping off my panties. His head swooped down to suck of my clit. I jumped from the pleasure that shot through me. His tongue flicked at the bundle of nerves, getting me more wet and horny.

My teeth were ripping through the skin of my lip; I didn't want to moan to loud. I wasn't risking any neighbors hearing us. His hands spread my legs apart more, his hands sliding down the insides of my thighs, soon coming to my lower region.

Elijah removed his lips from me and replaced his mouth for his fingers. My eyes rolled into the back of my head when he inserted his middle finger. Not wasting any time on going slow. He pumped it in and out, soon inserting his pointer finger too.

"Ahh" came from my lips, the biting wasn't helping now, the pleasure he was giving me was too much to handle. "Elijah just fuck me." I begged.

His head popped up and he smiled. Grabbing my legs and bringing me farther down on the bed. His cock was placed right near my lower region; he teased me by rubbing his cock all over my entrance.

He placed his hands on the side of me, and pushed his way inside me.

"O-o-oh" The sound escaped my lips. Elijah was pumping himself in and out of me, getting me closer and closer to my climax as he did so. He placed his head in the crook of my neck and I heard him breathing. It was fast and heavy; he didn't have to tell me he was almost ready to cum.

Elijah took himself from me, I gasped from the removal of his cock. He grabbed me and turned me over so I was on my knees. He shoved himself inside me, and grabbed the patch of my hair. Elijah pulled on it as he continually shoved himself in me.

"_Shit"_ I heard him whisper to himself. I felt my core aching with pleasure; I was almost at my peak.

"Oh shit, Eli, fuck." I moaned as I let loose; feeling a burst of pleasure course through my core. Elijah surely felt it too as he came inside me.

We both plopped down next to each other, looking up at the ceiling panting. I honestly didn't care if our parents came home at all; I was in a complete euphoria. I felt his arms slide around me, turning me around making us cuddle. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**Later that day**_

I woke up and my vision was in a blur. My eyes gazed out the window to see the moon shining through and gleaming into my eyes. I look at the clock and saw that it was 11. I turned over to see if Elijah was awake, but he wasn't beside me.

My ears then took notice to the sound of water, he was in the shower. I hopped out of the bed and grabbed Elijah's v-neck from before, and put it on. It draped over my body and stopped right below my area. I walked into the bathroom and tip toed to the shower. Moving the curtain just a tad bit to see Elijah stroking himself.

"You need help with that." I said as he jumped letting go of his cock and turning to me.

"Shit, Clare you scared the fuck out of me."

I brought his shirt above my head and it was off of my body. I stepped in with his and my hand slide around his neck. Elijah's hand took my leg and placed it around his waist. Mimicking those steps and doing the same with my other leg.

Elijah pushing his cock in me, throwing me up against the bath wall as well. The water was pouring down on his head as he bounced me up and down his length.

"Oh-oh-oh-fuck" moans were escaping my lips, it wasn't stopping. Something took control of me and I didn't know what it was. My body shook uncontrollably as a watery substance escaped my pussy.

"You just squirted, Clare" Elijah informed me, as if I didn't already know.

I was too weak to answer him, he placed himself back inside me, but it felt like every time he pumped, I was going to explode.

"Elijah, I can't take it." I moaned out to him.

He just fucked me faster, not listening to a word I said. More of the substance came out of me as I felt my knees get weak around his waist. My hands were above my head, trying to grab hold of anything, but there was nothing.

With one final thrust, he had cum inside me. Elijah let me down, but I just fell right to the ground. My legs were so weak and tender; it felt like I couldn't walk. Elijah helped me up and he began to kiss me, taking the shower hose and bringing it to my face. Elijah washed off all the sweat that came from us fucking.

A few minutes later we both stepped out of the shower, apparently Elijah forgot to put a towel on the floor; it was soaked.

"Clare, be caref-"I heard him say, I turned back to see that he had slipped and fell. I held my stomach in laughter.

"Clare, how could you laugh at me while I'm hurt?" He asked me.

"Easy, like this." I laughed some more; walking out of the bathroom leaving him on the floor.

**So….did you like it? Review and tell me what you think, or if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters….although I feel like this is dragging on, but yeah…. **

**Remember, REVIEW. Because I lose interest in writing if I don't get feedback: l trololol just sayin'. **


	10. Like old times

_3 years ago_

"Mom, Dad is home!" Clare screamed. She ran to the door and opened it for her father. He was finally home from work. Clare's mom Helen had prepared a family dinner; they hadn't had one of those in months.

"Elijah, get down here!" Clare yelled through the halls. Clare made it to the dining room and sat down right next to her mother. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She just thought _"that must be Elijah" _She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Clare, you're in my spot." Elijah spat with venom. He had been giving Clare the cold shoulder for days. She didn't understand why he was doing this, but just accepted it. Clare sighed and moved over a seat. She planned on talking to him up in their tree house after dinner, like old times. My father began to speak up at the dinner table.

"Eli, Clare, how have you both been?"

Clare and Eli said "Good" in unison. It was a quite family dinner. A tad bit awkward to say the least about it. When everyone finished dinner Clare and Helen had cleaned up after the two boys. Clare hurried to clean the dishes.

"Mom, dishes are cleaned!" Clare said running up the stairs to Eli's room. Clare knocked on the door lightly. She stood in front of his door, waiting. He wasn't opening the door for her at all.

"Elijah, please I need to talk to you. If you change your mind, meet me at the tree house at 10 sharp" Clare said, hoping he would hear her through the door.

It was 9:30 in their household right now.

**30 minutes later**

Clare thought the thirty minutes where an eternity. She climbed up the ladder the tree house. To her surprise Eli was sitting there; up against the wall. She slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"What do you mean, 'what's wrong'?" Eli said while turning his face to hers.

"You've been ignoring me. You haven't been giving me any attention, did I do something wrong?" Clare said, tears where filling up her eyes.

"No Clare, No. It's not you, it's me. I feel like this is wrong; what's going on between us." Eli said to Clare, grabbing her hand and holding it.

Clare was dumbfounded. She didn't know how to respond to something like that. She took her free hand and brought it to Elis neck; playing with the ends of his hair. She looked into his eyes for a few seconds, and then leaned in to kiss him. She found that her lips have hit his cheek. He had turned his head away from her kiss.

"What is this?" Clare asked, crying.

"Nothing, just…just go back inside." Eli had started to get up, but Clare grabbed his arm and brought him down. "No" Clare replied sternly.

She grabbed the back of his head and forced a kiss onto his lips.

"No Clare, you can't." He said in between kisses.

Clare had ended up on top of Eli. She removed her shirt and bra.

"God Clare, I love you so much." Eli said with lust in his eyes. He took his shirt off and threw it to the side. He worked harder to remove his pants. Eli rolled Clare over; he was on top of her. He struggled to remove her jeans, but he eventually got them off of her.

He kissed up her stomach, reaching her lips in a matter of seconds. Eli rubbed Clare through her panties.

"You like that, Clare?" He whispered in her ear.

Clare was moaned in response. He knew he was doing something right; from all the squeals he was getting out of her. Eli pushed Clare's panties aside and pushed in his middle finger; slowly pushing it in and out.

"Elijah, don't tease me. Please." Clare said; her breaths hitched as she did so.

Eli did what she said, and added another finger; pushes them in and out of her pussy faster and faster.

"Oh, Elijah!" Clare moaned as he was fingering her so fast you could hear her liquids mixing around with his fingers.

Eli took his fingers out of her. He pulled off her panties entirely. Eli dipped his head to catch the folds of her pussy. He bit and sucked on them until Clare had enough. He used his hands to separate her folds. Elis tongue intruded and flicked her clit slowly.

"Fuck" Clare harshly moaned.

Eli smirked against her pussy, and began to bite her clit. Clare grabbed hold of Elijah's hair, pulling at the roots. "ELI!" She screamed and Eli stopped what he was doing to pull down his boxers. His cock was painfully hard.

Eli didn't wait for the go; he just rammed his cock into her as hard as he could. Fucking her so hard her legs where flailing all over the place.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Eli moaned each thrust.

Clare wasn't complaining about the speed; she enjoyed it. She would be sore in the morning; she knew that for a fact.

"Elijah, you're so big." Clare said; giving Eli an ego boost.

"Yeah, I'm big? You like me fucking you with my big cock?" Elijah said; dirty talking to her.

Clare could feel herself growing wet. "You have no clue what you do to me." Clare whispered in Elis ear. Eli smirked to himself and brought his lips up to hers. He stopped his thrusting, and kissed her. Looking into her baby blue eyes, and realizing how much he loved her.

His thrusts had begun again, but this time slower; almost as if it went from fucking her, to making love to her. Eli felt himself building up. His moaning picked up and so had his thrusts.

Clare felt something coming on; an orgasm was arriving.

"Oh Eli, please, faster" Clare begged Eli. As Eli went faster, she felt herself reaching her climax. As she did so; she felt Elis warm cum flow inside her.

Eli fell from atop Clare, both the lovers out of breath.

Clare turned to Eli and smiled.

"This was wonderful." She said to him.

Eli was sniffing around; "What's that smell?" he said to Clare. They both turned to the corner of the tree house. What they saw, was a raccoon pissing on their clothes.

"Fuck." They said in unison.

**AN: I haven't really had the time to update a lot, but I will be updating it more. This story isn't over at all, so don't worry your pretty little mind :P **


	11. All i want for Christmas is you

**Sorry I haven't updated~ there is a surprise at the end of this story. I don't know how you guys will take it, but there is a surprise. **

_3 years ago_

Clare took the lights Eli passed her, and wrapped them around the Christmas tree. Eli was an atheist, but he had celebrated Christmas for the presents. Clare on the other hand; took it seriously. Eli watched Clare attentively as she put an ornament on the tree. She went on the tips of her toes, and reached up. Eli gave Clare a little pat on the ass; watching as Clare spun around and lunged at him.

"What the fuck Elijah?" Clare screamed as she punched him in the arm.

"I love it when you say my name." Eli said seductively to Clare.

"Our parents will be home any minute now, calm down and stop being such a horn dog." Clare snarled at Eli.

Eli rolled his eyes, and sat in defeat on the love seat of their living room. He worked up a sweat putting up that tree. Christmas was only a few days away; the reasoning behind the tree being rushed up. Eli bit his lip; breaking the skin. His green eyes watched Clare in amusement. He wanted to be inside of her; making her moan. He has remembered the last time they had sex. It's been so long since the tree house incident between them. Eli just wanted a release; of any form.

"I'll be right back."

Eli ran off the seat, and to the bathroom. He turned the sink on; grabbing a magazine from behind the sink. Being with Clare alone always riled him up. His hard cock was visible through his pajama pants. His hand slipped into his pants; he jumped hearing three loud bangs on the bathroom door.

"Stop fapping and help me with this god damn tree." Eli heard Clare say obnoxiously.

"Bitch"

Eli whispered through his teeth. Clare had been acting mean lately; Eli's theory was she needed more of his cock inside of her. It wasn't like he was all wrong, Clare had been waiting to fuck Eli for awhile. The moment just hadn't been right.

Eli walked back into the living room. He heard Clare groan. Her attitude wasn't at her best tonight. Clare looked the tree up and down.

"The tree isn't put up right. Can't you do something right for once in your life? I should have known not to trust you with this tree, you jerk. You're no help to me or anyone else. Just go to your room, and let me fix the mess you've created." Clare screamed.

He had been pushed to his limit. He wanted to know why she was such an evil cunt to him.

"Clare, I've had about enough of your bullshit." Eli threw his magazine across the room; causing Clare to jump.

"I love you." Clare confessed non-hesitantly.

Eli was confused. He didn't think that was on her mind. She seemed as if she wanted to slit his throat a few seconds ago. Now she is all sad and heartbroken over him? Eli sat down on the seat he was at before, and gave Clare a sympathetic look.

"I love you, too." Eli said back.

"No. I love you, more than I should. I love you so much I don't know what to do with myself. All I want to do is kiss you, and I want to be in your arms all the time. I want to distance myself from you, because I know this is wrong. I just love you. I love you so much, Eli. I'm scared." Clare had begun to cry. Eli immediately came to her rescue; pulling her to his seat. Eli pushed her onto his lap, and began to kiss her.

Clare was scared. Eli still hadn't said anything about what she had confessed to him. What if he rejected her? That was her fear; she didn't want her brother hurting her.

"Clare, you're my world. I would do anything for you. I don't think you understand what I would do for you. I know we can never be together, but we can make the moments we do have together a memory that will last. So stop ignoring me, and stop being so mean to me. If love me so much. Show it." Eli wanted Clare to prove to him she was serious. Elis hands were shaking as he held Clare in his arms. He couldn't believe he had just said that to Clare. It wasn't like him to admit his true feelings to anyone. Clare was different; he knew she would never turn him away. They were family, and as fucked up as it sounded; they were in love. What they thought would only last a day; turned into years. They had got themselves into a hole that would not be easy to get out of.

"Make love to me." Clare said hopelessly to Eli.

Eli carried Clare up the stairs bridal style, and dropped her on the bed. He climbed on top of her, and pulled down her shorts.

"You're beautiful." Eli whispered to Clare.

He continued to remove all of Clare's clothes. Her restless moans made his cock stand up. He made himself more comfortable, and removed his pajamas. He reached up for his lamp, and shut it off. Eli then began to pull the blanket over them. He gently placed his cock at the entrance of her pussy. Pushing the head of his penis in lightly, and pulling it out slowly.

"Don't tease me, Elijah."

"_I love it when you say my name" _Eli said again. A smirk crept on his face, his ego boosting up each moan he heard.

Eli pushed his whole cock into her; hearing her gasp as he did so. His thrusting had been slow, and steady. Going in deep, and coming out all the way. Clare's nails scratched down Elis back; most likely leaving a deep, _deep_ mark.

"Shit, Clare. Your pussy is so tight, and wet." Eli said as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. His thrusting had increased in pace, and soon enough you heard clapping of their skin. His hand grabbed Clare's sides in a bruising fashion, and he didn't let up.

Clare ripped the blanket up off from them, and stopped Eli.

"I want to be on top."

_**- To be continued **_

**Alright, that's it. I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry I left it off with a cliff hanger. The next part should be posted on Christmas day, or on Monday. Although, the faster you get this story to 200 reviews, the faster the story will be up ;) see what I mean, eh? Well, I hope you enjoyed! **


	12. Why don't you love me?

**Whoa I took the biggest break ever, eh? Haha, well I'm sorry but chapter 11 will not be finished. I guess you guys can wonder what happened next ;) Anyway, without further annoying author's notes; here is chapter 12 of incest.**

_Two years ago_

Clare took a breath of fresh air walking out of the doors of Degrassi. It was her last day, and it was long awaited for. Walking through the parking lot of Degrassi; her hair flew through the wind. Her smile could light up a town. She spotted Eli's hearse, and saw him in it reading one of his lame stories again. Clare had opened up the door and slid in, she noticed Eli looking a tad frightened.

"You alright there, Elijah?" Clare looked over to what he was reading, and a smirk grew large on her face.

"I see you're reading stalker angel, which got published months ago. You still have the issue?"

No reply.

Eli was too concentrated into reading to listen to Clare.

"Eli stop reading your stupid novel, and drive us home." Clare ripped the book from Elis hands and threw it in the back of morty.

"Ouch lady you're hitting me where I live!" Eli sarcastically smirked.

"Could you please start driving, imbecile."

Clare was getting anxious to be home, she knew her parents wouldn't be there to supervise them. They haven't done anything in months, not since Christmas. Her mind starts to take off about all the reasons why he hasn't been interested in her. Was it because he found another girl to fuck? Or was he just losing interest in her. Clare twirled her hair and bit her lip in frustration until the car came to a halt. They were in front of the house.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

No reply.

"I see; the silent treatment." Eli began to storm out of his car until he felt a pull on his hand.

"No wait!" Clare pulled Eli down to sit in morty.

"I was just wondering why you haven't….even batted an eye around me anymore? Is it something I did, or said?" Clare's heart began to race, knowing the answer could be one she dreads. "I just haven't been in the mood to, Clare. You can't just expect me to have sex with you anytime you want." Eli began to raise his voice. "Elijah, please don't scream."

They both sat in the car silenced, until Clare ran into the house. Eli chased after her to her room and was confronted by an angry Clare sitting on the bed with her arms crossed.

"Clare you know I love you." Eli sat down next to Clare, and put his hand over her knee.

"It'd be nice if you start showing it a little."

Eli's hand began to rise up onto Clare's thigh. He leaned over just close enough so her she could hear his whispers. "I'll show it, but you have to handle it." Eli sneakily pushed his hand underneath Clare's shirt, watching her cheeks turn another shade of color.

"We've done this a thousand times, why would you be embarrassed?" Eli reassured Clare so she wouldn't feel intimidated, or insecure.

Eli managed to pull her shirt off, and his hand began to snake up Clare's skirt. He heard her breathing start to become hazy and off beat. He was getting to her, and he liked it. Soon, all of the clothes were shed, and the two teenage siblings were kissing as passionately as ever.

"You know this has got to stop, Clare." Eli kissed Clare's neck leaving red love marks all over.

"What do you mean?"

The two teenagers were so filled with lust they didn't care enough to think about the consequences of their actions. They were acting on heart, and not brain. The conversation faded out, only leaving heavy breathing and moans.

He began to line up his cock with her entrance. He teased her a bit, and rubbed himself all over her pussy. He began to rub circles with his thumb around her clit as he pushed himself inside of Clare. This feeling was foreign to Clare. She hadn't felt it in awhile, and her pussy clenched around Elis cock for that same reason. She hadn't done this in awhile. She flinched every time he'd thrust. It took some time to get use to him, but she eventually did.

Clare was on her back, and Eli was pleasuring himself with her help. She wasn't feeling it, it was dull and there was nothing to spice it up. So she had an idea.

"Eli wait, Eli stop."

Eli's thrust began to slow down, and eventually they stopped.

"What, babe?" Eli breathlessly sat up next to Clare. "Do you have lubricant?" Clare's angel like voice was very low and shy. "Yes, are you dry; am I hurting you?" Eli panicked, and Clare soon told him what she wanted. A smile so big was smacked on Elis face. "I'll go get it right now!"

* * *

Clare was on her knees, and Eli began to put lubricant over her hole. Clare had noticed there was no foreplay involved, and maybe that's why she wasn't feeling it. So she thought it'd be fun to try anal out, it shouldn't be that bad; her mind was telling herself. Eli seemed as happy as can be, what else does a horn dog get happy about, anyway? "Clare, this may hurt at first. Trust me, it'll feel good in time."

Eli's fingers found their way to Clare's pussy, he plunged three of them in and began to make a 'come' gesture. Trying to hit Clare's g spot, he began to finger her faster. "Oh yeah Clare, you're soaked." Eli whispered in a husky tone of voice. His fingers did something to Clare. "God, Eli I'm going to come all over you." Clare warned Eli as his fingers began moving in and out of her pussy at a high speed. He felt her pussy clamp over his fingers, and he knew she was about to come by the way his fingers felt as if they were in a water balloon. He pulled his fingers out to have water squirt all over him, Clare had just squirted. Clare laughed devilishly, while Eli began to enter her other hole. "Go slow." Clare reminded Eli as he pushed himself inside. It was a bit tougher than her pussy, like it wasn't allowing him inside. He felt himself being pushed out.

"Clare, relax your muscles. I swear you'll love it." Clare took Eli's advice and started doing breathing exercises. She felt him invade her, and she calmed down and let it happen. "Oh god Eli it's horrible." Clare screamed while trying to hold in the pain. "It'll feel good soon, just shut up." Eli demanded as he began to thrust faster in Clare. She was in deep pain, it was almost as bad as losing her virginity. The more he thrust, the more she'd wish she hadn't allowed him to. "Eli." Clare extended the I in his name for dramatic reasons. "I have a surprise for you, Clare." Eli pulled out his dildo, and began to enter it in Clare's pussy. "God Eli" Clare moaned. She was feeling herself get use to Eli's cock in her ass. As he thrust, she thrust with him. Their movements became in sync, and Eli had cum in her without warning. "Clare, I'm sorry. I just exploded."

"You're going to pay for that, Elijah." Clare had Eli's signature smirk on, she crawled to the dildo that had fallen out of her and handed it to Eli. "You have to get me off, it's only right." Her angelic but sinister voice was getting Eli off. He held the dildo in hand, and rubbed her clit with it. Clare's moans filled the air, and Eli pushed the dildo inside of her, pushing it deeper and faster with each trust. He turned the knob on it, so it would start to vibrate. As he did so, Clare let out a tremendous moan signaling she liked it. Eli's thumb was rubbing Clare's pussy, and she felt a tingling in her clit, and it traveled up to her hips, and she let out a groan. Eli had done it again; he took the dildo out of her to be hit in the eye with Clare's fluid.

"What the fuck, Clare."

**Whoa, I'm really sorry for what you just read. It's 3 in the morning and I'm sort of delusional. I need to work on my smut, I haven't been feeling it. My creative juices are kind of running out. Hopefully I'll get back on my feet soon, sorry for the break. It was needed, trust me. I am sorry for this chapter, it's a poor excuse for one in my opinion. I'm sorry for making you guys wait, and I'm sorry if you guys are uninterested because I would be. I didn't proof read it, so I don't know what kind of mistakes are running around in there. I hope you guys had a wonderful spring, and I hope you guys have a wonderful summer! Tell me what you think in the reviews, I might just end this soon. It's definitely an option. Goodbye! :)**


End file.
